


Charlie is Dead

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x21 coda, 10x21: Dark Dynasty, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, I'm so furious at this episode., M/M, So...umm...spoilers I guess?, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie is Dead

Castiel is sitting with his head in his hands, his back bowed under the weight of a hundred mistakes, none greater than losing sight of her.

 

Sam is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Acid burns in his throat, the smell of vomit, ripe, burns his eyes. He can't seem to stop crying.  
  
  
  
Dean isn't speaking. He hasn't touched a meal in three days. He won't meet Sam's eye and when Cas speaks Dean gets up from the table and shuts himself in his room.  


 

Charlie is dead. The Bunker is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
